The New Girl 5
by Anime-Freak-08
Summary: Lily and Tristan were on their way to Joey Wheeler’s house because, well you should know by now.


The New Girl  
Chapter 5  
The proposal  
  
Lily and Tristan were on their way to Joey Wheeler's house because, well you should know by now.  
  
"Tristan, were does Joey live?"  
"He lives in a 3 bedroom apartment on north Maple Avenue."  
"Oh, alright. So how long until we get there?"  
"Oh, about another 10 minutes and we should be there."  
"Cool" Tristan and Lily were weaving in and out of the rush hour traffic in downtown Domino, Lily was a little nervous about staying at Joey's, She never met Joey before, and she really didn't like meeting new people. 10 minutes later Tristan pulled up in front of an apartment complex and parked the motorcycle.  
"Well, we're here."  
"It looks nice."  
"Well, it's no Buckingham palace, but it's a roof over your head and a warm meal."  
"I think it's nice."  
"Well let's see if he's awake." Tristan went over to the buzzer and buzzed Joey's number. He answered  
"Yo"  
"Hey man it's me, can you let me in?"  
"No problem"  
"Thanks" Just then the doors unlocked and Tristan and Lily walked in and went up two flights of stairs and up to apartment number 23. Tristan opened the door and led Lily in. The apartment was really nice, Joey had a small but nice place. Just as she was looking around a woman came up behind Lily and said  
"Can I help you with something?"  
"Ummmmmm I was just..."  
"She's with me Mai." Tristan said  
"Well alright" Mai said  
"Tristan, what's goin on?" Joey asked  
"Nothin' much man, I want you to meat Lily." Lily came into the kitchen still looking at Joey's apartment  
"Hey Lily, I'm Joey"  
"I'm Lily, as you already know."  
"I'm Mai Valentine" Mai said she walked into the kitchen and was asking Joey what they were going to have for supper tonight.  
"Well Mai I think we should go out for dinner tonight."  
"Alright, are they coming with us?" Mai asked  
"Well it depends, do you want to come?" Joey asked  
"Well I don't want to intrude." Lily said  
"You wouldn't be intruding, I want to invite you all, just as long as you want to come."  
"In that case, I think Lily and I would enjoy coming." Tristan said  
"If you really want us to come." Lily said  
"Yeah I want you to come" Joey said.  
"Well then let me go get ready." Mai said While they were waiting for Mai to get ready Joey said  
"Look, I want to tell you all something."  
"What is it Joey?" Lily asked  
"Ok well Mai and I have been dating for 2 years now, and I have finally decided to Propose to her."  
"Joey man, that's great." Tristan said Lily couldn't find any words to describe how she felt, she was happy for Joey, but the thought of sitting there and watching people having everything she never could was making her want to cry.  
"Joey, I would really love to go, but I am really tired. I think I will just go on to bed."  
"If your sure. Tristan are you still coming?"  
"Yeah. Lily do you want anything from the restaurant?"  
"No Tristan I think I'll be alright."  
"As long as you say so"  
"Joey, I'm ready" Mai said as she came into the living room "where's Lily?"  
"She doesn't want to" Joey said  
"On second thought, I'm a little tired myself. Do you mind if I stay here?"  
"No, you can stay" Joey said "Alright , well let's get going"  
"Well, we'll see you two later." Joey and Mai left and as soon as Tristan sat down in the living room Lily came out and asked  
"Do you know which room I'm supposed to sleep in?"  
"Yeah, The one in the middle, it's got the light blue paint."  
"Thank you"  
"No problem" A half hour later Tristan came into Lily's room.  
  
"Lily, do you want something to eat?"  
"It doesn't matter to me"  
"Alright, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure"  
"What is the real reason you didn't want to go to dinner tonight with Joey? Because when he started talking about proposing to Mai, you looked really sad."  
"I was, because I can never have what they have. I can never have someone who cares about me, I can never have that."  
"Why not?"  
"No one could ever understand, my past is too complicated, anyone who found out would go running the other way."  
"I didn't."  
"But you have Serenity, and besides I couldn't do that to you. I know how much you like her."  
"Yeah but that was before I met you."  
"Tristan you have to have some common sense, you could never like someone like me. You would be wasting your time. I would be a road to nowhere"  
"No, you could never be a waste of my time. You are one of the most brave and strong people I know."  
"Tristan, stop I can't let you do this to yourself. I would be taking you away from someone who can give you the love you deserve."  
"Lily, I like you and I can't just stop liking you , it doesn't work like that. You know today when Seto came back and you were crying so hard I had to hold you to help you stand? Well, when you were in my arms it was the happiest time of my life."  
"Tristan I like you to but I can't do this. We would be living a lie, I am not a real person. My real self is dead and gone."  
"No she isn't. You've just kept her hidden for so long, you don't know who she is anymore." Lily started to cry, she was so stressed out about Seto, her home, and now she had Tristan to deal with, it was all to much. All she could do was cry, Tristan just came over and held her like he did before.  
"Tristan please don't, I can't have anyone help me now these are my problems and I need to deal with them in my own way" Tristan then leaned over and kissed Lily gently on the cheek and said "Everything is going to be ok." 


End file.
